


tell me that you want it 'cause i already know

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Human Louis, Knotting, M/M, References to Knotting, Werewolf Harry, Wolf Harry, but the shapeshifting kind like in twilight, fight me, harry would be gorgeous in wolf form, i'm only tagging dub con because they have both been drinking, not the full moon type, they fuck while harry is in wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew all it would take was some good ole porn for Louis to discover his friend, Harry, is a wolf and for it to awaken an urge that would bring them together in a way he hadn't anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me that you want it 'cause i already know

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. But a little fiction never hurt anyone soooooo... 
> 
> **Harry literally fucks human Louis while in wolf form aka a wolf fucking a person... so if that bothers you or your moral compass sends up red flags for bestiality, LEAVE NOW. THIS IS YOUR WARNING NOT TO READ. Just click the back button and walk away.**
> 
> Okay. You were warned. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> I used to have this discussion with someone I knew who used to RP as Jacob from Twilight. We always wondered if they ever had the urge to fuck or mate while in their wolf form. I don't know, I was bored and this is what happened.

It all had started innocently enough.   
   
It was a normal Saturday night at Louis’ flat, his uni buddies sprawled over his living room while they drank their weight in cheap beer and plowed through his grocery budget of snacks for the week.  It started out like any other weekend since they had all met in classes at the beginning of the year.  There had been a run of FIFA, the usual routine of bros being stupid and living up the days before the weight of adulthood set in for a more permanent stay.   
   
At some point, a laptop had been hooked up to the TV, YouTube videos of epic fail montages kept the group in fits of uncontrollable laughter, one video after another.  Louis could barely keep his eyes focused as someone in the group started a conversation about the most bizarre porn they had ever stumbled across.   
   
“Fisting!” said one.  
   
“No no, golden showers,” said another.   
   
“DINO PORN!!” another proclaimed.  The group unanimously decided that this is something they had to see for themselves and soon there was a man in a dinosaur costume pounding into a chick right on Louis’ big screen TV.  They clicked through several different species of dinosaurs until a click landed them on a woman willingly being mounted by a small pony.  The room roared with laughter and some noises of disgust as the drunken group continued to watch.   
   
Bestiality became the topic of conversation, Louis laughing right along with them until after another click, he suddenly wasn’t laughing anymore.  The screen was taken up by a grainy video of a large dog, athletic socks covering its front paws as its humping form was directed to mount the person on all fours.  He forced out a laugh with the others as his skin began to heat up, the flush much different than the effect of the alcohol that coursed through his system.  Another video and he was squirming in his seat, his mind sobering up faster than a slap to his face.   
   
It had to be his dry spell he desperately tried to tell himself, shifting to cross his legs as his cock fattened in his jeans against his will.  What was going on?  It was a literal dog fucking a woman on the screen.  A dog.  Man’s best friend.  Louis was NOT attracted to mammals other than humans.  He wasn’t.  But yet, on the couch in front of all his friends, there he was, hard from canine porn.   
   
He shifted and positioned his beer strategically in front of the bulge that had grown against the zipper of his jeans.  He could feel a slight layer of sweat forming along his hairline at the back of his neck, his shirt suddenly too tight and clingy against his chest.  It was just his dry spell, the longing for a doggy style romp with a big cock was all that he was craving.  That had always been his favourite position anyway and it had been months since he had picked someone up, since he’d broken up with his last fling. That was the only reason. It had to be. Yes, that was it.  
   
He let out another hopefully convincing laugh and looked away from the TV.  Everyone’s attention was focused on the scene in front of them, all but one set of burning eyes which were directed right at Louis.  The gaze seemed to penetrate straight to his soul and he could do nothing but freeze, giving his forced casual appearance away before he had even been able to catch himself.   
   
Harry sat across the room from him, lips set in a tight line, eyebrows knit in an expression that made Louis immediately dip his head.  His breath came in quick little pants, willing his body to calm, desperately attempting to school his expression. 

Every time he glanced up, Harry was still there. The unwavering and intense stare directed at him as if Harry could read his mind. It was unnerving yet oddly arousing, his body twisting in his seat as he fought to ignore what was happening to him.  
 

   
A few hours later, the drunken group began to stumble from his flat, half full beers and empty bottles left on nearly every flat surface of his living space. The morning after clean up was always the last thing he looked forward to every time they congregated at his.  Louis himself still felt the unsettling sober state that had been abruptly startled into him earlier, mind spiraling at what had knocked him into that state in the first place.  A good buzz had been wasted on his body that had decided to go rouge on him and a sexual kink he was struggling to convince himself didn't exist, to erase it all from his mind.  
   
He closed the door on the last group of staggering young men, leaning back against the door and letting his head slam back against it with his eyes tightly closed.  He needed to get laid, needed to get the images of that dog knotted deeply into a human hole, needed to prove to himself that bestiality was not something that got his dick hard, was not something his body was craving.   
   
He let out a long breath before his lungs hitched at a sudden warmth that hovered over the front of his person.  His eyes flew open to meet the intense dark stare only inches away from his face.  Harry seemed to tower above him, hands braced on each side of his head against the door.  A small whimper sounded from his throat, he hadn’t even been aware that Harry had lingered behind the others.   
   
“Look at you.  You’re still wound up,” he stated, his voice even lower than usual, his face still the stormy set it had been before as he stared him down across the room.  Normally Harry was a flower of a person, a silly bubble of lame jokes that floated around their group of friends, especially when he was tipsy.  This version of Harry caused a tremor to run through his body, a confidence that screamed alpha male that he had never seen from him before, even around the frat boys they sometimes encountered.  Louis had no words, his mouth dropping open a few times until he gave up, his body pressing further against the hard wood.   
   
“Its nothing to be ashamed of,” his voice still deep, a timbre that made another rush pulse through him.  “It gets you hard, doesn’t it?  The thought of being mounted?,” his lips moved against the shell of his ear as his large frame leaned forward, his questions coming out with the certainty of statements, “You got hard just watching it, started to sweat just thinking about being knotted…”  
   
His breath was hot against his skin and forced another whimper from him, eyes falling closed under his power.  It was true.  His dick twitched in his pants just at the description, the phantom of fur against his bare skin prickling his nerve endings as he thought of the beast on screen mounting him like a bitch, dick prodding at his hole with pure instinctual need.  Louis finds himself nodding, tongue moistening his lips with unconscious anticipation.   
   
“Fuck,” Harry muttered out, “You’re already gagging for it.”  The heat of his large hand slid down his hip and over the bulge in his jeans, gripping him through the rough material.  He couldn’t help the way he twitched at the contact, gulping in air as fire ignited his body.   
   
“Harry,” he squeaked out, sweaty palms trying to grip at the door.   
   
“I’ve been looking for someone like you,” he continued, lips attaching to the sensitive skin below his ear, causing more embarrassing noises to slip from his throat.  “Looking for someone gagging to take my knot…”  
   
“Wh—what?” he managed to speak, mouth simultaneously filled with an abundance of saliva yet deathly dry at the same time.  His brain searched for any answer to bring Harry’s words together to make sense but came up short, swallowing hard as he forced his eyes open.  “Is this a role play thing?”  
   
The chuckle that came in response made him cower under the cage of his body, the dark undertone causing his heart to thud faster in his chest.  Harry’s hand squeezed at his length, breath heavy against his ear once again.   
   
“I’m a wolf Louis, a shape shifter, a werewolf of sorts,” he breathed darkly, the curl of his smirk heard through his words, “I’ve always wanted to fuck in that form, ever since I could change on my own.  Do you want it Lou?  Do you want to take my knot?”  
   
Louis felt his body quiver, sweat beading over his skin as the temperature of his blood reached a new height.  The fever of his arousal chased any logical thought away, not even questioning the mythical idea Harry was controlling his body with.  Role play only worked if you could sink your mind into it anyway which was something he had already freely given himself over to. He wasn't going to find a dog to fuck him so imagining it was the best way to get it out of his system, he was sure.  
   
He nodded again, groaning as his now painfully hard cock was given another squeeze.   
   
“Say it,” the deep voice breathed against him, “Say you want it.”  
   
“I want it.  I want your knot Harry,” he moaned, feeling the fly of his jeans being slowly undone.   
   
“Knew you would,” he attached his lips to his neck, sucking hotly as he pulled Louis’ dick from the confines of his jeans, stroking it with long slow motions.  He melted against the door, whimpering at the low growl ripping from Harry’s throat.  “You were so gone for it as soon as that video started.  I could almost smell it on you.  I bet you almost came in your pants just sitting there.”  
   
Louis couldn’t even lie to him as the intense arousal still held his body captive, uncomfortably hard in the heat of the larger man’s hand.  His body was even crawling with it, unable to keep himself still though he was still pressed against the door. He had never writhed in need before. He needed Harry to fuck it out of him, precum already bubbling from his slit in anticipation.  

Harry pulled him away from the door, hands sliding down the back of his jeans to grab hand handfuls of his round ass. He closed the space between their bodies and Louis could now feel the size of Harry's erection through the fabric of his pants as it pressed against his hip. 

“Lets get you more comfortable,” Harry said, pulling Louis' shirt over his head before doing the same with his own. Of course they had seen each other shirtless a time or two but Louis had never taken the time to appreciate how his muscles moved beneath the skin of his long lean torso. He looked delicious, every inch of toned abs screaming out for his tongue to explore them. Before he had the chance to act, Harry's jeans had pooled around his ankles, standing in front of him in all of his naked glory. The cocky smirk stuck to his lips was one of the hottest expressions he had ever seen, not even a shred of self-consciousness on any of his features as he stepped back and just let Louis look. 

“Looks like we'll have other things to explore too,” Harry grins as Louis' eyes drop to his thick erection, the purple tinted head peeking out from his foreskin. That was crying out for his tongue as well. “Come on now, I can't be the only one naked if you want to do this.” 

Louis quickly pushed his jeans off his hips along with his boxers, kicking them off his ankles in a less than graceful move. It did the job though, both stood taking each other in with hungry lust filled eyes. Harry took his hands, leading him back to the living room where he moved his second hand coffee table to the wall leaving an empty space in the center of the room. He again closed the space between them, lips landing gently on his forehead. 

“Can I trust you?” he asked with a tone much more sincere, “If we do this, it has to be our little secret. Can I trust you?” 

Louis looked up and nodded, eyes wide and teeth sinking into his bottom lip. He was so horny he would agree to anything at this point. Harry could ask him to sign away his first born and he probably would do it without thinking twice. His brain had already migrated and taken up residence in the southern hemisphere of his body with no signs of returning any time soon and with it went all rational thought. Harry nodded in return before connecting their lips, the taste of stale beer masked by the hunger of their lips, each struggling for dominance which Harry was soon able to take. 

“Wanted to do this for so long,” Harry mumbled against his lips, both pairs of hands roaming over heated flesh, “So glad this is happening with you, wanted it to be you.” 

It was hard to make sense of his ramblings with their dicks rubbing together, Harry's hand moving down to wrap around them both at the same time, stroking with the same urgency as their lips. 

“On all fours,” he suddenly pointed to the empty space he had created, the edge of dominance returning to his voice. Louis didn't hesitate to follow his directions, dropping to his hands and knees on the plush carpet below them, head turned to look up at him. 

Harry dropped to his knees beside him, hands roaming over the globes of his ass, lips falling to kiss up and down the smooth expanse of his back. He moves to kneel between Louis' calves, his dick resting between his cheeks while his lips make their way up to his neck. 

“Don't be scared,” he muttered softly, “I don't want you to be scared. It will just be me, okay? Always just me. I've always wanted to do this.” 

Louis didn't have time to question him before he had pulled away, standing off to the side. Louis watched as he stretched his shoulders back, shaking out his limbs in a ritualistic way that reminded him of a basketball player before stepping out onto the court. 

“I've never done this in front of anyone who wasn't, you know, like me before,” he said, “Just... don't scream.” 

With that he again shook his body out again, closed his eyes and tilted his head back. His body quivered as well as the air around him, a buzz charging the air with something he had never experienced before, an electricity that built up and dissipated in a heartbeat. The moment flashed so quickly that for a second it appeared as if Harry's body had started to melt and by the end of a blink a gorgeous wolf stood in his place. 

Louis gasped, eyes wide as he stared at the beast in front of him. This was not what he had imagined when Harry had told him earlier but everything quickly had fallen into place. He was beautiful, was the thing. Gorgeous silky fur covered his body, curling at the ends in some places, the colour similar to his hair when he was a man with some variation in tones to give his sleek coat depth. His eyes were warm and familiar, staring back at him with the intensity he had seen from him as he was caged against the door minutes ago. He let out a whimper as he realized how attractive he still found him, the instinct to be afraid vanishing as quickly as it had come. 

Louis didn't think he had ever seen a wolf up close in person but felt this creature may have been slightly larger than one he would see in the wild. He couldn't help but spread his knees further apart, presenting himself as he let out another noise of need. This desire may have been new to him but with Harry panting so close to him, he let himself fully embrace what was about to happen. His dick twitched between his legs as if it had a heartbeat of its own, precum oozing out of him in pleasurable pulses. 

He kept his eyes trained on the animal as he trotted around him, circling several times as he licked his chops, eyeing him up like his next meal. It only made his dick harder at the thought, moaning out as he came up behind him, nose warm and wet with each sniff of his behind. The first stroke of his tongue was unexpected, body jumping slightly at the rough texture against his sensitive areas. It only took him a moment before he leaned back into it, each wet lap making his hole clench around nothing. He imagined the way his sisters kitten used to lick at his fingers, the texture like sandpaper though still tickling. The feeling was similar yet obviously much more intimate, gasping out each time he felt it wander down against balls before returning back up to his hole. 

Being a young gay man, he had been eaten out more times than he could count but nothing had ever felt as thrilling as this. All of his nerve endings were on alert, long tongue tickling and making his muscles clench while also making him hungry for more.

“Fuck, Harry...” he groaned, head dropping down with the pleasure of it all. His hips had begun to rock back against the feeling, his hand itching to wrap around his shaft to finish himself off. Something made him refrain, hands gripping at the carpet and teeth clenched as his dick screamed for attention, throbbing a deep purple tinted red and curved towards his belly. 

He didn't have to wait for long, a deep rumble sounding from the wolf's throat before feeling the silky fur sliding against his bare skin. There hadn't been much time to think about what being mounted would feel like but he doubted he would have imagined it like this. His fur was soft against his skin like cashmere, his front legs framing his body around his ribs with a warmth that felt like the best kind of hug. 

There was already motion to his body as he got into place, a light scraping of nails against his bare calves in the quick struggle to position himself. He felt the roll of a few thrusts before he felt it against him, the searing heat of a moist spear searching out his hole. It was so much different than his experience with a human penis. The blunt consistent pressure he was used to was now replaced with a firm jabbing at his hole which made him want to clench against it. He made the conscious effort to relax, crying out loudly when he finally felt the wet penetration, the warmth of his back legs hugging against his hips. 

“Harry!” he cried out as the thrusts became more purposeful, his hole stretching with the growing girth now inside of him. “Fuck!” he sobbed, pushing his hips into the pain until he found the angle that kept his prostate continuously stimulated with each motion of the humping animal. 

The whine that came from Harry sounded like a wounded animal, legs scrambling for a better grip. He yelped out a warning moments before the most intense pain Louis had ever experienced gripped his body. His eyes rolled so far back he feared they would detach and his world momentarily whited out. His muscles clenched so hard he didn't realize he had come until he felt his spunk dripping off his own chin, the violent spurts painting the carpet feet in front of his face. His hole clenched again and he nearly passed out with how full he felt, the bulb of Harry's knot pressed both painfully and pleasurably against his prostate. His dick jumped again, dribbling out as he somehow came again, his balls so tight against his body that he wasn't sure they would return. 

Harry whined above him, hips shuddering against him as his hind legs shook with the effort to keep him up. It didn't help that Louis' whole body was shaking, pain and pleasure overwhelming his senses in such a way he couldn't distinguish between them, collectively making his body buzz. He had never barebacked before but something told him that the pulse of come filling him was something he wouldn't feel with a human. There was a distinctive pulsing he could feel, the large knot pulling at his rim with each one.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed before Harry again started to whine above him, his tongue licking at the back of his neck in affectionate laps. Louis dropped his head down to allow him more access, the action oddly more intimate than anything he had experienced with past lovers. 

Their breathing began to match as they waited for Harry's knot to deflate, the warmth of Harry's coat enveloping him in a comforting cocoon that distracted him from the discomfort he was now truly feeling with his orgasms now in the past. 

As soon as he was able, Harry slipped out, the massive amounts of come following, running from his hole and dripping off his balls onto the carpet below. It was a strange sensation followed quickly by Harry's tongue lapping it from his sensitive overstimulated skin. It was all too much, whimpering until Harry deemed him clean enough. 

He let himself collapse onto the carpet, disoriented with blurry vision as he slowly came back to himself. The air quivered around him and he opened his eyes to find Harry, in his human form, laying on his side. 

“So was it as good for you as it was for me?” he asked with a hesitant but present smirk curling his lips. 

“You know, I'd have to say yes,” he finally answered, his own lazy smirk taking over his face. 

“Good because I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't do that again,” he giggled, the Harry he knew coming back to the surface. 

“The question is... can I teach an old dog new tricks?” Harry dissolves into giggles beside him, covering his mouth with his hand as he barks out a laugh. It felt comfortable to him despite the unusual and taboo act they just had together. He smiles back at the other boy, nothing but warmth and affection radiating between them. Yeah, this was definitely something he could easily get used to. Who knew all it would take was some good ole porn to discover his friend was secretly a wolf and that it would awaken the urge within him that ended up bringing them both together in such an unexpected way.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes. i hope i don't regret posting this.


End file.
